


Joan Needs Help

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Joan's lack of self worth is worrying her friends. Ruby, however, has a great idea to make sure the blonde has more self worth and takes better care of herself!
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Joan Arc, Ruby Rose/Joan Arc, Velvet Scarlatina/Joan Arc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Ruby Decides To 'Help'

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a Question ask, but I received a sequel ask for it, and it became VERY rough. So, its being put in its own story.

**Ruby, I know you want Joan to understand that her life has worth and shouldn’t throw it away, even for her friends, but how does fucking her in the ass help?**

  
Ruby grunted as her hips collided with Joan’s rear, the pale cheeks gaining more and more of a pink hue as she moved back and forth, thrusting hard and fast into the rear of her first friend at Beacon. Joan looked out of it, her eyes rolled back, mouth open, breathless moans spilling from it.

“It…started…as me showing her…both that thinking that way…was a…pain in the ass!” She slammed hard into Joan’s rear, getting a yelp from the slumped over girl, “as well as…trying to show her…how important…she is…to me…” Ruby groaned as her balls tensed, and she slumped over Joan’s bare back as she came, her hips rocking back and forth as she unloaded yet another load into Joan’s rear, the fifth in the past hour.

Instead of continuing, Ruby just lay on Joan’s back, knowing that she was out of it for a little while. She could continue later when Joan woke up again…a smirk formed on her face. Maybe she should get the other girls involved? This line of thinking was dangerous, after all…


	2. Pyrrha and Velvet Make Joan Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Velvet join the fray, and finally reach Joan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel, and well, they don't like Ruby, which is why its so different than the previous. Hope you enjoy though!

**Cont. of Ruby trying to convince Joan that her life is important.: Ruby decides that it would be best to ask for the help of their friends, so she calls in the 2 girls she knows also care and love Joan like she does. Instead of going for her ass though Pyrrha and Velvet decide that the best way to convince Joan (and claim her) is by making her a mother. Unable to decide who should breed her first though, they both end up double stuffing and fucking her pussy and womb before filling her up.**

  
  


**Trigger Warning:** Darker than intended. Mentioned Rape. Minor Emotional Breakdown. Dub Con Sex. Minor Non-Con (“Accidental” impregnation). Minor Mind “Break”

  
  


...also Ruby bashing, but that’s not really an emotional trigger

  
  


Both Pyrrha and Velvet shuffled eagerly into the room where Ruby had left Joan sleeping. Neither were pleased that she had fucked Joan before them, but were both mollified when the Rose had revealed she had only fucked Joan’s ass. That meant her pussy was fair game.

  
  


While both considered Ruby a good friend, she wasn’t what Joan needed right now. Entering the room, both couldn’t help but smile softly as they saw a naked and sleeping Joan lying on the bed, before it froze, a dangerous glint in their eyes.

  
  


Joan was lying on her stomach, and they both could see why; Ruby had done a number on her poor rear, even with aura. Both cheeks were bright pink and they could both see cum oozing out of her plundered, still slightly _gaping_ hole. Both twitched at the fact that Ruby seemingly hadn’t even thought of _aftercare_ before getting them. Both nodded to each other, Velvet padding over to the bathroom and Pyrrha slipping off her shoes and gently joining the girl she loved on the bed. Her anger and worry only grew when she saw tear streaked cheeks and puffy eyes.

  
  


Velvet came out of the bathroom, carrying a wet towel and a wash basin, and gently sitting on the bed, wringing the excess water from the cloth and reaching out to clean the cum staining her skin.

  
  


Both were shocked as the moment the cloth touched her skin, Joan’s eyes snapped open and she jerked away, crying out. “ _Please Ruby, NO! Not again! Please, no more! I’ll be good, I’ll be good!”_

  
  


Both Pyrrha’s and Velvet’s hearts _broke_ at hearing how utterly _broken_ Joan sounded. “Joan, its okay! It’s me, and Velvet...you’re safe!” Pyrrha soothed, gently tilting Joan’s head up so she could see her.

  
  


Seeing her beloved partner, Joan burst into tears, lunging at her and burying her face into her shirt. “ _Pyrrrrrhaaaaa!!! It was horrible! Ruby said she wanted to speak with me alone to talk about my ‘attitude’, but when we came here, she ripped my clothes off with her semblance, tied my wrists together-”_ both then noticed with fury that Joan’s wrists were tied together, far too tightly to be good for her circulation (Pyrrha immediately unbound them and began rubbing them), “ _Then she...then she…”_ Joan’s voice cracked and she descended into sobs once again.

  
  


Both girls seethed in utter fury at the realization that Ruby had _raped_ the girl they loved. They knew they would have to be pointed to Joan about her lack of self-worth, but to _rape_ her? That would just make it worse. They would have to help her as best they could.

  
  


“We’re here, Joan...we won’t let her hurt you again, we _promise_.” Velvet said, fist tightening outside of Joan’s visual range, gruesome images of what she wanted to do to that damned child filling her mind. Using a copy of her own weapon to cleave her legs off was a nice start, she mused.

  
  


Only Pyrrha’s years of hiding her true feelings from the media kept her from erupting and scaring her poor partner more. Rage was a _light_ word for what the redhead was feeling towards Ruby at this moment. Fantasies of manipulating the girl’s dust ammunition to cook off around her waist filled her head before she shook them away, gently cupping the girls cheek and stroking it with her thumb. “She’ll never get close to you again.” Pyrrha vowed.

  
  


Both cuddled up to the stacked blonde, trying to give her the most comfort they could. “Joan...can I clean you? You’ve got so much cum on you…” Velvet asked, hating that the girl she loved was still covered in Ruby’s cum.

  
  


Still cuddling up against Pyrrha’s chest, Joan nodded, face scrunched in discomfort. “P-please...I don’t want... _her_ on me anymore…” Pyrrha ran her fingers through Joan’s hair as Velvet nodded, grabbing the rag. “I’ll be as gentle as possible, okay?”

  
  


Joan shakily nodded, burying her face back against Pyrrha’s chest, breath hitching as Velvet gently brought the wet towel to her rear and began to wipe up the cum splattered between her cheeks, gathering up what leaked out from the slowly closing gape.

  
  


Pyrrha soothed her partner, gently running her fingers through the blonde’s hair. “It’s okay, we won’t hurt you…” she glanced at Velvet, who gave her a nod. “You have nothing to fear from us. We _love_ you, Joan…”

  
  


Joan froze, tensing to the point a gush of cum shot out of her rear onto the towel. Despite the amusing scene, both Pyrrha and Velvet were focused on the pained blonde. They hoped she believed them. They _truly_ hoped that Ruby hadn’t ruined this for them...there would be a body that needed to vanish.

  
  


Time seemed to stop as Joan shakily looked up into Pyrrha’s eyes, and upon seeing the naked honesty on Pyrrha’s face, burst into tears once more, outright bawling as she hugged the redhead tightly.

  
  


Both Pyrrha and Velvet shared a look, each having the same thought run through their minds. ‘ _She’s_ _ **dead**_ _if she comes near Joan again…’_ both curled around the naked girl, hugging her tenderly.

  
  


“ _You...you do? Even after...even after?”_ Joan couldn’t finish her sentence. A gentle squeeze from both was her answer. “We do, Joan. No matter what...we love you.” Velvet assured, taking a chance and kissing Joan on the cheek from behind.

  
  


Joan rested next between them, before she realized that she was still _naked_ between them. Face going dark red, she wanted to sink through the bed in humiliation. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? You can tell us anything, you know.” Pyrrha whispered, stroking the blonde’s hair. Joan mumbled something against her shirt, confusing her, but seeing Velvet’s ears twitch and her cheeks redden, she knew the bunny heard.

  
  


At Pyrrha’s inquisitive glance, Velvet sighed. “She’s feeling humiliated at the fact we’re seeing her like this, and there’s nothing for her to wear.” not that the bunny could blame her. If _Coco_ had done this to her...

  
  


Pyrrha hummed, a lightbulb seemingly going off in her brain. Pulling back and pressing a kiss to Joan’s forehead, Pyrrha grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, up over her head, revealing her bra, and tossing the garment away, across the room and out of her reach. Reaching behind her, she began to undo the clasp of her bra, the undergarment receiving the same fate as her top, her bare double C-cups bouncing lightly as they were freed, dark pink tips crinkling.

  
  


“ _Pyrrha?!”_ both Joan and Velvet exclaimed in shock. Pyrrha turned back and gave Joan a soft smile. “If you don’t have anything to wear, I won’t wear anything either. I won’t leave you alone like this. Velvet, you strip too!”

  
  


Seeing how serious her partner in ‘crime’ was, Velvet rose as well, a bit of elation filling her heart as Joan immediately turned towards her as she unbuttoned her shirt (she _always_ wore buttoned tops due to how tall her ears were) revealing her own cream colored bra, covering her more modest double B-cup breasts. Tossing her shirt away and popping her bra off, Velvet blushed as her dusty pink nipples grew hard. “I...I know they’re not that big...but-” she was stopped from continuing by Joan smiling softly.

  
  


“You’re both beautiful...I mean it.” and Joan truly did. Ruby may have been of legal age, but from what she had seen of her before she had been pressed face down on the bed and...taken...her breasts hadn’t grown to fit her body, leaving her looking a lot like Weiss; like a very effeminate boy.

  
  


A rustle of cloth brought both of their attentions back to Pyrrha, and Joan’s face flamed as pants flew across the room, leaving her partner clad in only a pair of red bikini cut panties, bulging very prominently at the front.

  
  


Smiling, Pyrrha grabbed them and tugged them down, bit by bit, shimmying them down the hips she popped side to side in an almost stripperesque fashion. She couldn’t keep the small sigh of relief as her softened cock and heavy balls flopped out, finally free of the strangling sensation of her underwear. Slipping them off, Pyrrha felt a bit of playfulness and spun her panties on her index finger for a moment before tossing them away.

  
  


Joan felt her jaw drop. She had always known that her partner had been a futa (sharing a dorm and a bathroom as long as they had, how could she _not_ know?) but she hadn’t known how _big_. Even soft, it reached mid thigh! And her balls had to be the size of a grapefruit... _each_.

  
  


Feeling the bed shift behind her, Joan turned to see Velvet sliding her pants and panties down in tandem, flicking them off her legs and away from her, sighing as well as her cock flapped meatily against her thigh as she stretched back.

  
  


She swallowed. Velvet appeared to be the around the same size as Pyrrha, her balls just as big, obviously filled to the brim with cum.

  
  


The bed sank a bit as Pyrrha crawled back in, moving back and cuddling up to Joan again, resting the blonde’s head on her bare breasts. “How does that feel, Joan?” she asked, confident but still careful, as though trying not to scare a wounded animal away.

  
  


Joan blushed brightly at the softness against her face, and pressed against her back as Velvet moved forwards to hug her as well. She shivered as she felt their soft shafts rest on her body, Pyrrha’s, her hip, and Velvet’s, nestling in the crack of her rear, but she didn’t try to move away. “I...feel... _safe. Loved.”_ her voice was thick, and both Pyrrha and Velvet both hugged her softly.

  
  


“You _are_ loved, Joan...we both love you.” Pyrrha murmured. Seeing the blonde’s eyes droop, Pyrrha leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Take a nap, love. We’ll be here when you wake.” she murmured.

  
  


The pair cuddled Joan as she drifted off to sleep, before turning to one another. “She’s _dead_ if she gets near Joan again…” Pyrrha said bluntly, getting a nod and growl from the bunny faunus. “Who could hurt someone so precious?” the bunny wondered.

  
  


“We’ll just have to show her we love her and want what’s best for her...and that she’ll be a wonderful mommy…” Pyrrha whispered the last part, getting a smirk from Velvet. “We have to get her to let us first...hopefully _she_ didn’t ruin our chance…”

  
  


Pyrrha looked down at the snoozing Joan. “We won’t let her.” she vowed. "And Joan believed us when we told her we loved her. Have faith."

  
  


Velvet nodded, leaning forwards and kissing the sleeping girl on the cheek.

  
  


Time passed, the pair taking turns whispering sweet words in the sleeping Joan's ears, kissing her forehead and cheeks when she shifted and made noises of discontent.

  
  


Emerald and Brown eyes widened as Jaon shifted, burying her face in Pyrrha's breasts, one of her soft hands gripping her limp cock, and her butt rubbing up against Velvet's, the limp shaft pressing between criminally soft cheeks.

  
  


Both shivered and bit the inside of their cheeks, doing everything they could to keep from getting hard yet. It was only the thought of Joan being frightened of them that allowed them to achieve it.

  
  


Slowly, Joan woke up, shifting as she did so, frowning slightly as she heard stilted gasps. Her frown deepened, before her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened. The first thing she saw was Pyrrha's smiling face. "Hey, sweetie...did you have a good nap?" she asked softly.

  
  


Afraid to make a sound, Joan nodded. "Please don't be afraid of us, Joan. _Please_." Velvet murmured, nuzzling the back of the frightened blonde's head.

  
  


Joan slowly calmed, relaxing between the bunny and the champion, taking in their warmth and comfort like a sponge.

  
  


Pyrrha cradled the blonde to her, sharing a glance and nod with the bunny faunus. It was time. Time to get Joan to realize her worth, and to become theirs, and to become a mother to their children.

  
  


"Joan...we have to talk...this lack of self-worth...it's dangerous. Don't you realize how much it would hurt us if something happened to you?" Pyrrha asked, seeing the blonde flinch and start to turn away. Pyrrha didn’t allow that, cupping her face and turning her back. “Please, Joan...that would _kill_ us. Don’t do this to yourself...or to us.”

  
  


Joan sniffed, her eyes clouding with tears. “We know you feel inadequate, there’s no reason for it. Your parents refused to train you, and to allow anyone else to train you, either. That is _not_ your fault. It is solely theirs.” Velvet murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Joan’s neck.

  
  


Seeing Joan’s hesitance, Pyrrha pressed herself against the blonde, hugging her gently. “We love you...we love you…don’t take such risks, if only for us. Please?” Pyrrha hated the fact she was using what amounted to emotional blackmail, but she knew the blonde wouldn’t listen otherwise.

  
  


Joan buried her face into Pyrrha’s breasts. “ _I’m sorry!”_ she sobbed out, clutching at the redhead. “ _So sorry!”_ both the redhead and the brunette hugged the blonde between them, whispering soft words and kissing her in turns.

  
  


Once Joan’s tears had subsided, Pyrrha knew it was time to bite the bullet. “Joan...may...may we make love to you?” seeing the blonde’s eyes widen, Pyrrha rushed forwards, knowing that this may make or break them.

  
  


“Velvet and I wanted to come here to tell you of our feelings and make love to you. R... _she_ said what happened between you two was consensual and that you wanted us.” Pyrrha said, having no problem in throwing Ruby under the bus.

  
  


Velvet spoke up next, knowing that they had to keep Joan off balance somewhat. “Please? We promise this: we won’t hurt you, and we will prove that this is supposed to be a pleasurable act.” both girls gently stroked Joan’s body, taking great care to stay within ‘welcome’ areas, not wanting her to panic.

  
  


“We’ll love,” kiss. “Care for,” kiss. “ _Worship you.”_ they both purred out. “We promise,” kiss. “You’ll _never_ be hurt like that again…” kiss, kiss, kiss.

  
  


Joan whined, squirming between the pair, knowing that on some level she should feel terrified, but all she felt was loved. She fidgeted. “ _O...Okay...just...not my butt again, please? It...it still hurts…”_ Joan’s voice was weak.

  
  


Pyrrha and Velvet felt a fresh flash of fury towards Ruby, but nodded, giving the blonde a gentle kiss. “We won’t. We promise.”

  
  


The pair looked at one another. Neither wanted to be second, both wanted to be able to fuck their precious lover and fill her womb with their seed, impregnating her. With silent eye contact, they came to an accord.

  
  


“Joan, trust us during this, please.” Pyrrha murmured, smiling as the blonde squeaked as Velvet cupped her large breasts and gently began to bounce and squeeze them. Without waiting for an answer, Pyrrha moved down and began kissing the large orbs of flesh, licking, kissing, and sucking at the perked nubs capping them.

  
  


Joan whined as the pair started to play with her body, rubbing, kissing, doing so much with her breasts, the sensitive parts of her body sending bolts of pleasure through her body, far more than Ruby ever tried to do before what happened earlier. A soft moan left her lips as Pyrrha suckled her, her palms gently gliding down the sides of her body towards her hips. The redhead gently gripped them, thumbs rubbing the skin tenderly.

  
  


“Does it feel good, Joan? Please let us know…” Velvet murmured, sucking Joan’s earlobe into her mouth and batting at the bit of flesh with her tongue. Joan tilted her head to give the brunette bunny better access. “ _Yessss....”_ she moaned out.

  
  


Pyrrha breathed deeply as she slowly began to kiss her way down Joan’s abdomen, her heady perfume making her cock twitch wildly and begin to grow. She wanted to taste Joan, to bring her over the edge with her mouth and tongue, but not only would that be unfair to Velvet, she didn’t trust herself not to go too far, too fast...but maybe _one_ taste wouldn’t be amiss? Licking her lips, she moved lower...

  
  


Joan cried out, throwing her head back as Pyrrha slipped between her thighs, her tongue quickly beginning to lap loudly at her now soaking core. A deep groan of pleasure rumbled from between her legs, and Velvet rested her chin on her shoulder. Since her eyes were closed, she was unable to see the jealous glare-slash-pout the bunny had as she stared down at the mass of red between silky thighs.

  
  


Velvet was upset that Pyrrha was taking so much time. She could only fight full hardness for so long! A swift, not-so-subtle kick to the redhead, mixed with a glare when she pulled away from Joan’s dripping core was all the reminder she needed.

  
  


Pyrrha blushed as she rose back up before a glaring Velvet and panting and sweating Joan, lips and cheeks coated in the blonde’s essence. “...Sorry?” she murmured sheepishly, licking her lips clean of Joan’s flavor. She knew then she would have to go back for more later, after Joan had properly been claimed and accepted them.

  
  


Grabbing Joan’s slick thigh, Velvet hefted her leg up and exposed her puffy core, soaked with arousal, much to the blonde’s embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide, although the bright red of her blush leaked through easily..

  
  


“You’re beautiful, Joan...no need for such embarrassment.” Velvet murmured, kissing her and let her cock slip between spread thighs, her tip poking at soft lips. Velvet shuddered. If that softness was a promise of what was to come, she and Pyrrha were going to be in absolute _heaven_ in the next few minutes.

  
  


Pyrrha pressed the tip of her cock against Joan’s lips as well, making the blonde jerk in place and look up in shock. Seeing the protest about to take place, Pyrrha gently pressed a finger against Joan’s lips. “Trust us.” she whispered. Shivering, Joan nodded.

  
  


Sharing a look with Velvet, Pyrrha nodded and began to press forward, finding it slightly difficult with her semi-hard cock, but since Velvet was pressing inwards as well, she made it work. Both bunny and champion moaned as Joan’s hot, slick walls enveloped their cocks.

  
  


Joan whimpered, the stretch being _far_ more than what Ruby had managed in her ass. The damage and pain _there_ was caused by her semblance alone and lack of concern.. And she could tell they weren’t fully hard yet! What would happen when they reached full size? Despite her fear, she clenched down on the cocks inside her, making both moan deeply.

  
  


“ _Fuuuucckkk…”_ Pyrrha and Velvet moaned in tandem, their hips bucking and cocks beginning to swell now that they were no longer holding themselves back. “ _Feel so good, Joan…”_ Velvet groaned. How could she feel so _good?_

  
  


“ _Fuck...so deep inside you…so wet, so tight…so perfect...love you, Joan…”_ Pyrrha groaned. She and Velvet were swelling quickly, their shafts spreading Joan wide, making the grasp around them even tighter than it was. “ _We’re...we’re going to start moving now, okay?”_ Pyrrha’s strained words were met with a teary, but shaky nod from Joan.

  
  


Shakily, both Velvet and Pyrrha began to pump their hips, slowly at first. They didn’t want to _break_ Joan, after all...they just wanted her to realize that she had worth...that they loved her…

  
  


Joan squeaked and squirmed as her lovers shafts thickened, spreading her wide, to what felt like the breaking point, then began to _move_ , ripping breathless cries from her chest as she was rocked between them. She clutched at Pyrrha, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the redhead’s shoulders, making her smile as Velvet leaned in and kissed her neck.

  
  


Velvet groaned as she felt her knot beginning to form. She bit her lip, trying to stop it, since she knew that if it popped now, there would be _no_ way it would get inside Joan without her knowing and possibly stopping their plan.

  
  


Both sped up a little more, the continual grinding against one another and Joan’s walls utterly marvelous in feeling, and even their balls hitting one another as they thrust adding to the sensations. They wanted, _needed_ to last though, to show Joan that they adored her, cherished her, wanted to make her theirs.

  
  


Joan arched as the two cocks inside her pussy (and wasn’t _that_ a shock, she only thought that could happen in the lewdest of pornography) seemed to swell even _more_ , her pussy now stretched to what seemed to be the very limit. Her legs moved, and seemingly of their own volition, wrapped themselves around Pyrrha’s waist, her ankles crossing and locking together at the small of the redhead’s back.

  
  


Pyrrha was overjoyed at the response, leaning down and kissing Joan on the lips heartily as both she and Velvet worked their hips. Joan was getting into it!

  
  


Grunts and moans filled the air as the three went at it, Pyrrha and Velvet moving in a well orchestrated synchronicity, moving in ever so slightly further with each thrust. They wanted to be as deep as possible when they came, so their cum had a chance to enter Joan’s womb and take root in her ovaries.

  
  


Joan whined, arching with a cry as she came, hard and powerfully, clenching down tightly on the invaders in her core. “ _Ah, feels so good! Fuck!”_ she cried out.

  
  


Pyrrha and Velvet gasped, beginning to thrust faster and faster as their own ends neared, Velvet’s knot beginning to grow. With one final thrust, both were buried in to the base, Velvet’s knot swelling and locking them both in place. “ _CUMMMING!!”_

  
  


Joan’s eyes widened. “ _Wait, no! Please pull EEEK!”_ Joan screamed as she was stretched _even further_ than what she thought possible, and both Pyrrha and Velvet released broken moans, followed by rushes of thick, wet, _heat_ filling her belly. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed between them, cradled in their arms, hearing whispered words of love and adoration. Why had she never believed them before? It was obvious they were right. They loved her. She didn’t have to have such low self worth. Pyrrha and Velvet were all she needed…

  
  


Moaning brokenly as their balls emptied, both Pyrrha and Velvet wiggled their hips, simply enjoying the fact that they had finally been able to love the girl that they had desired since Beacon had started.

  
  


Slowly coming back to herself, Joan teared up and began to cry. “W-why didn’t you p-pull out?!” she asked, her voice thick, both from the tears and from the sex fatigue. “It’s not a safe day!”

  
  


Knowing that this would come up, the pair took turns kissing her sweetly, kissing away the tears on her cheeks. “We’re sorry,” Pyrrha said earnestly. “You just tightened up so much, neither of us could pull out in time.” left unsaid was the fact that they had refused outright to pull out, the pleasure being too good to be aborted by leaving her pussy. “We’ll get you the morning after pill, okay?” Velvet nodded, although it would be a placebo. If she didn’t get pregnant from this (Velvet’s balls were _still_ emptying themselves), it would be due to bad luck, rather than the pill interfering.

  
  


“And before you start getting worried, if you do end up pregnant, even after that, we’ll be her for both you and the baby. So don’t freak out, okay? You’re not alone. You never were, since you came to Beacon.” Pyrrha murmured.

  
  


Sniffling, Joan nodded. Pyrrha was right. She (and eventually Velvet) had always been there for her, even if others hadn’t been at some point for some reason. She curled up against Pyrrha, slowly falling asleep, dreaming of what might come in the future.

  
  


Both Pyrrha and Velvet hummed and cuddled the sleeping girl, sighing as their cocks slowly began to soften after their intense workout. Their balls were still heavy, but that meant little. Now that Joan was theirs, they were certain she would be willing to have sex with them again. They could wait until then. Now all that was left was making sure their lover was comfortable, and none of their combined cum leaked out.

  
  


Slowly and carefully pulling their softened cocks out so they didn’t wake their girlfriend, the pair lifted her lower half and slipped a pillow underneath it, tilting her lower body to ensure that their cum drained downwards towards her womb, heightening the chance of pregnancy.

  
  


As they settled the blonde on her back, they watched her sleep peacefully, her chest rising and falling gently. Both laid a hand on her flat belly, imagining it swollen with their future children. “Thank the Brothers she allowed us to love her...and I think she came around to us!” Velvet sighed, getting a nod from Pyrrha.

  
  


“Yeah...she’s ours now...we just have to make sure that nothing hurts her again…” almost as if Pyrrha summoned her, the door opened and a teary eyed Ruby ran in, before stopping and going still as she saw the bed was full of three people, two of whom were looking at her in absolute rage.

  
  


Both Pyrrha and Velvet crawled out of the bed and stood before Ruby shamelessly, hands on their hips as they glared down at the smaller redhead. “And _what_ are you doing here, Rose?” Velvet growled out, ears twitching angrily.

  
  


“I...I came to-” _crunch_. Ruby didn’t get to say much of anything as Pyrrha punched her unexpectedly, her nose breaking and sending her to the floor. Reaching down to grab her by her pajama top, Ruby tried moving back, only for a loud _rip_ to be heard through the room as her top ripped, baring her petite breasts.

  
  


“Came to _what_? Rape Joan again? Hurt her? Make her cry? She _begged_ for you not to hurt her again, saying she would be good. You nearly _broke_ her.” Pyrrha snarled, as Velvet grabbed her by her pants and lifted her up, glancing around only to see the window open, the breeze blowing in gently. Sharing a look with Pyrrha, both smirked.

  
  


“Don’t _ever_ bother her again!” Velvet snarled, throwing the topless Rose out of their bedroom and down to the ground. She quickly shut the window and closed the curtains, giving them privacy. Both turned and, putting the girl out of their mind, they made their way back to the bed and climbed back in, curled up around their lover, taking turns pressing kisses to her sleeping cheeks, lips and forehead.

  
  


Velvet grinned at Pyrrha. “So...how did she taste?” she chuckled as Pyrrha’s cheeks matched the color of her hair. Looking down bashfully, surprising considering what they had done just twenty minutes ago, before a small smile appeared on her face. “Delicious.”

  
  


Meanwhile, Ruby was darting back through the school, arms clasped over her chest, cheeks matching her name as people around her videoed her running, hooting and hollering when the occasional nip slip happened.

  
  


Finally making it back to her dorm room, Ruby walked slowly to her closet, tears falling down her cheeks as she realized that she had likely destroyed not only any chance of Joan returning her feelings, but their friendship as well after what she had done...and that was to say _nothing_ of what hit her reputation would take when that video started circulating...if Pyrrha and Velvet didn’t tell everyone what she had done first, that is...

  
  


Back in Joan’s room, Pyrrha and Velvet were still cuddling their new lover, whispering words of adoration in her ears, doing everything they could to make sure that Joan had sweet dreams, fondling her breasts, already fantasizing about how big they would be when swollen with milk, how she would taste…they couldn’t wait.

  
  


**A Month Later…**

  
  


Joan woke with a cry as unbelievable pleasure filled her, starting from between her legs. Glancing beside her, she noticed neither of her lovers-she arched as the pleasure _doubled_ , a louder cry escaping from her lips. Reaching down with a broken moan, she grabbed the blanket and yanked it away, revealing the cause of such wonderful pleasure.

  
  


Pyrrha and Velvet both paused in their work, looking up at their panting lover with cheeky smirks on their faces. “Morning, Joan.” Pyrrha chirped, licking her lips of her partner’s and lover’s cum, “How did our mommy to be sleep?” Velvet hadn’t even bother to speak, instead lowering her head to continue her ‘meal’ while Pyrrha spoke, driven on by Joan’s scent.

  
  


Joan whined as she arched up as she remembered that yesterday she had gone to the infirmary because she hadn’t been feeling well, only to find out that she was pregnant. True to their word, Pyrrha and Velvet both took charge and responsibility, and had whisked her off to their room and stripped her and themselves naked, saying this was a celebration.

“ _AAAAA!”_ Joan shuddered, squirting her juices and unintentionally soaking Velvet’s face, despite how fast she moved her tongue. Falling back to the bed, she panted hard as she recovered. Remembering finally that Pyrrha had a question, Joan spoke. “F-Fine...the wake up was wonderful, though…”

  
  


Giving Velvet a jealous look, Pyrrha smiled her lover and moved up, giving her a sweet kiss. “We ordered breakfast, and it arrived before our wake up call. Feel like a bit of food? You’re going to need the energy for today!”

  
  


Joan’s mind wandered to Pyrrha’s and Velvet’s promise yesterday, that this weekend would be sex filled, no barriers, no restraints. Anything and everything they wanted to explore, they would. She bit her lip, nodding and wondering how she was going to bring up what she wanted to try.

  
  


As Pyrrha retrieved their covered plates from where they had been set, Velvet looked at Joan with smoldering eyes, cock fully hard and twitching, heavy balls underneath churning. “What’s on your mind, Joan? If its about the pregnancy, don’t worry, you’re going to be the _best_ mommy ever!” the pair knew that had to keep reassuring Joan right now, not wanting her to backslide.

  
  


Joan shook her head as Pyrrha made her way back with the food. “That’s not it...I…I want...I want to try something.” she blushed as Pyrrha held a piece of bacon to her lips, a gentle smile on her face.

  
  


“Now, now, Joan...we said that this weekend there was no shame. Anything you want to try, there is no need to be embarrassed about. What is it?” she kissed the blushing girl’s cheek gently.

  
  


“A...anal. I want to try it...while the other one of you has my pussy...” Joan blushed as both her lovers stared at her wide-eyed, their cocks throbbing (Velvet’s actually shooting a bit of pre out onto the bed) angrily. “A-And...be...be _rough_ with me?” she blushed fiercely as this time, Pyrrha dropped the fork onto the plate, and slowly covered them back up and set them to the side.

  
  


“Well, I think I can do that...what about you, Velvet?” Pyrrha asked, looking at the bunny faunus, who was starting at Joan with almost glowing eyes, a thrumm in her throat at, cock twitching hard.

  
  


Joan _squealed_ as her hips were grabbed and Velvet shoved her face between her legs, lapping at her pussy wildly, swiftly driving her to an orgasm. Joan panted, attempting to recover, squeaking as Velvet flipped her over and spread the cheeks of her ass, diving in and fiercely licking the tiny bright pink pucker.

  
  


Joan squirmed, the fire in her belly growing, her eyes growing wide as Velvet’s tongue forced itself _in_ her ass and whirled around, loosening the tight ring of muscle. Her fingers and toes curled, a massive blush on her face.

  
  


A chuckle brought her attention to Pyrrha, who was palming her cock and looking at them in amusement. “We _may_ have forgotten to mention that Velvet’s heat is starting…” Pyrrha’s emerald eyes hooded as she palmed and gently stroked her cock. “So, don’t worry about us not being rough enough for you…” her eyes widened as Joan buried her face into the bed with a wail, arching her butt up into Velvet’s mouth. Her cock throbbed hard at the beautiful sight of Joan climaxing due to having her ass eaten like the finest cake in Beacon.

  
  


Joan panted, her cum dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets below her as she recovered from her orgasm, blushing brightly at the slick noise that emerged as Velvet pulled back and kissed her rear.

  
  


Velvet licked her lips as she stared at the now puffy, slightly gaping hole, perfect for her cock to enter. She looked at Pyrrha and nodded, grabbing and lifting Joan so she was sitting in her lap, her thick cock nestled snugly between her cheeks.

  
  


She rutted a bit, growling at the criminally soft skin rubbing her aching shaft. “ _Feel that? That’s twelve inches of throbbing bunny cock, and its going to go in to the hilt.”_ she growled into Joan’s ear, relishing in the shudder and helpless moan that the blonde gave her.

  
  


“I think she likes that idea, Vel… _look.”_ Pyrrha growled as she moved in front of Joan, dipping her hand down between the blonde’s thighs. Joan squeaked, arching and shivering in Velvet’s hold, before Pyrrha lifted her glistening, _dripping_ fingers.

  
  


Velvet growled more as she watched Pyrrha lick her digits clean. “ _No more teasing.”_ she hefted the slight blonde up, letting her cock drag between her cheeks before the tip pressed against the now loosened pucker. “ _Time. For. Mating.”_

  
  


Pyrrha nodded, smirking as she settled between widely spread thighs and resting the tip of her cock against soaking lips. “Let’s claim Joan again...make her ours.” she murmured, getting an almost feral grin from Velvet.

  
  


_**SLICKT!** _

  
  


Joan screamed out in passion as she clenched around the twin shafts, tightening around them brutally as both Velvet and Pyrrha moaned. “ _Fuck, that’s the stuff!”_ Pyrrha groaned, her cock throbbing and leaking pre already into Joan’s depths.

  
  


Velvet only growled fiercely, humping at Joan’s backside, her knot already beginning to grow and pressing against Joan’s asscheeks. “ _Perfect…”_ she growled. “ _Want. More.”_ she growled. Pyrrha grinned, feeling her tip rub against the entrance of Joan’s womb. “Don’t worry, Vel...we’ll have more.”

  
  


Both immediately began a harsh, fast pace, lifting Joan up and _slamming_ her back down on their cocks, making the blonde wail, tits bouncing wildly as she was manhandled. “ _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!”_ Joan cried out, arching and presenting her breasts up to Pyrrha, who happily partook, sucking and licking and even gently biting on the sensitive pink nubs.

  
  


“ _Fuck, can’t wait for these to swell with milk...you’ll let us taste it, won’t you?”_ without waiting for Joan to answer, Pyrrha nodded. “ _So sweet of you to let us do that...it will taste so sweet!”_ she groaned, sucking her nipples into her mouth.

  
  


Velvet growled and nipped at the back of Joan’s neck, slamming her cock between those fat cheeks, her hips smacking against the soft flesh, it rapidly turning pink from impact. She leaned forwards and bit the blonde’s ear. “ _Perfect.”_

  
  


Joan convulsed between her lovers as she came hard, the twin cocks within her squeezed tightly by her pussy’s and ass's tight grasp. She could feel them throbbing, feel the heavy sacks pressed against her straining, wanting to release their loads into her depths.

  
  


She shivered as Velvet nipped her ear again. _"Ours."_ she growled. _"Haven't cum in days. Pent up."_

  
  


Joan shivered, feeling the bloated balls against her rear in a new light. She squeaked as she was manhandled, Pyrrha lying on her back and Velvet pressing herself against _her_ back, leaving her sandwiched between the two.

  
  


Pyrrha smirked deviously. "Hold on, Joan...it's going to get wild!"

  
  


The room was filled with a cacophony of sounds: slapping and clapping from skin on skin between the three, helpless moans from the blonde as she was fucked hard and relentlessly, and grunts from both the redhead and brunette as they worked to please their lover, break her in.

  
  


Joan cried out as she clenched hard, spiralling into another orgasm. _"Fuckfuckfuck!"_ she whined, squirming between the two, but being held tight as both picked up speed.

  
  


Pyrrha kissed Joan's face over and over, loving the blissed out look plastered on it. “That’s it, Joan, give in! Cum, cum, and cum again for us!” she _loved_ the clenching around her cock, feeling the wetness dripping onto her balls as she was rocked violently between them.

  
  


Velvet growled, thrusting harder and harder against Joan’s backside, her knot ramming against her thicc cheeks, before…

  
  


_**POP!** _

  
  


A surprised screech filled the air as the massive knot popped into Joan’s protesting rear, the formerly tight ring of muscle fluttering and squeezing around the base, the bulge in Joan’s belly great now. “ _F-Fuck!”_ she cried, body jerking and twisting from the sudden shock of pain. However, the clenching around both cocks couldn’t be denied, both futa groaning in pleasure.

  
  


“Oh, _fuck_ , Joan! If you keep that, we’re going to fill you to the brim with our cum!” Pyrrha warned. Joan’s only response was a low wail as Velvet aggressively humped away at her backside.

  
  


Both Pyrrha and Velvet fucked Joan harder than ever before, the blonde babbling and clenching down on them between them. That was the final straw.

  
  


A cry of passion from Pyrrha and a growl of dominance from Velvet were the only sounds of warning before their balls emptied, Pyrrha shooting a large load into Joan’s womb, making sure it all stayed there, despite the fact that it had been confirmed that the blonde was pregnant. Velvet’s load on the other hand…

  
  


Joan whined and cried as her belly swelled outwards, the immense amount of cum being packed in her backside stretching her out and making her grow and grow, and _grow_ , much to her panic.

  
  


An intense orgasm overtook her, and her eyes rolled back, loosing her strength and collapsing on top of Pyrrha, who wrapped her arms around her and began to whisper in her ear.

  
  


“That was beautiful, Joan...so beautiful...you’re going to be a wonderful mommy...so wonderful, how about we just never worry about birth control again? You won’t need it, after all. Velvet and I will be with you and our babies...you’ll never want for anything…”

  
  


Joan heard Pyrrha’s words, and slowly started believing them. The pair had never lied to her, had always loved her, treated her with respect, dignity, they just happened to like rough sex. And she could live with that.

  
  


Velvet groaned as her balls finally emptied, filling her with an unbelievable sense of _relief_. She slowly pulled back, grunting as Joan’s wonderful ass _clung_ to her, almost turning out as she jerked her cock outwards, leaving the blonde’s ass gaping wide and oozing cum. She itched to grab her scroll and take a picture of the wonderful sight, but didn’t want to scare her and Pyrrha’s mate.

  
  


Instead, she slumped down and grabbed a thick towel, spreading it out on the bed (Velvet _refused_ to clean her marking off or out of her mate) to catch the dripping excess, she laid on her side, pulling Joan along and sandwiching her between herself and Pyrrha, watching in amusement as her cum _flooded_ out of her gaping rear, covering her inner thighs and legs. Perfect.

  
  


“Sleep, mate. More loving later.” Velvet managed to say, feeling the blonde drift off between them, leaving the redhead and the brunette the only two awake, smiling happily at the fact that they had both finally gotten what they wanted...and would be getting more in a short few months.


End file.
